You Thought You Knew
by Charmian
Summary: You thought you knew how they felt. But what were the Newsies’ real feelings about the strike?
1. Pandora's Box

This is something out of the ordinary for me. But, hey. I was bored. So this is what came of my boredom. Each chapter is going to be a different Newsie's view on the strike. I am obviously not doing every single Newsie. I may add Pulitzer, Weasel, Denton, Sarah, Oscar, Morris, etcetera, too. If there is anyone you want in particular, review or email me with who, and possibly why. If there's a reason. Like, if you hate Sarah like I do and want me to pick on her. And also, for those of you think I own Newsies, I don't. Oh. And in the chapters, the characters are talking to someone. I don't know who though. I suppose it really doesn't matter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The strike was a bad idea from the beginning. It was like opening Pandora's Box. Bad things were bound to result from such boldness. I knew it was! From the moment Jacky boy strolled through Brooklyn like he owned the place, I knew. I knew he'd get arrested. I knew the rest would too. And I knew that David was never going to be strong enough to last on his own. Why seconds after Jack took off selling that day, David was shaking. And then when we asked what he thought we should do, he looked at me and asked what I thought. Like it was my idea from the beginning! I only helped because I was afraid that Jack would lose power in Manhattan. And he was, and still is, my biggest ally. And then I got to thinking, what if he gets too much power and doesn't need me anymore. It's all politics. So I joined after they proved they were serious. I didn't jump in with out some solid proof they weren't going to get out just in the nick of time and get me in oodles of trouble. So, I helped when Jack was there. And then he booked out of there for money. So, I did the same thing. I went back to Brooklyn. But then that good for nothing pig went behind my back and made the Newsie Banner with Dave and Sarah. He made me look so bad. All my boys were asking me "Why ain't your name on the pape Spot?" And what was I suppose to say? Oh, but Jack paid. Once I had discreetly spread out the word that Jack had double-crossed me and took Sarah from me. I told everyone that he knew that I was going to ask Sarah to go out with me and then, in front of everyone he kissed her! Well, of course that was a lie, but, everyone needs to lie once and a while. And it was for a good cause: me. So after that, Jacky-boy couldn't get a date! And boy was that funny. I mean, even Sarah wouldn't go out with him. No, she came running after me. But I told her that I wouldn't feel right, after what Jack had done. That lousy son of a bitch. He tried to get my sister after the Sarah incident. Cute little Gwendolyn. Granted, she is sixteen and can handle herself, but I'll always think of her as my little sister. I don't know if he was trying to get back at me or he really did want her. I may never know. And yeah I felt bad telling Gwen that she couldn't go out with him, because I really think she liked him. But, it would have ruined me. Stupid Jack. He thinks he's so great and everyone loves him. And he thinks he is just something else because he's a wannabe cowboy and he can do some pretty fancy stuff with a lasso. Well now none of the guys like him anymore. They call him a tyrant. Good enough for him. He had it coming. Always so full of himself.  
So I guess, to me, the strike was a stupid idea that got us nowhere,' sides ten cents richer. And the outcome sucked. I lost my best friend, Jack Kelly, that bastard, because of it. And now, I have no ally. It's just me. Me and Gwendolyn. I have to pick up the pieces, what's left of us. Naturally, every person who refused to help the strike effort was kicked out of Brooklyn. I couldn't have disobedience! But, as a result, I need to reassemble and rebuild my alliances. Manhattan needs a new leader and it's up to me to find one. Yes Jack Kelly. You thought you knew me. You never thought I'd be the one to throw you out of power. Well guess what? I am. You thought you knew what I was thinking, but you were so wrong. And it will be your downfall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Okay, so I suck at endings! Please review! 


	2. Blaze of Glory

Okay. here we go again. I could not decide on whose mind to invade next. and then it came to me! I was listening to "Blaze of Glory" By Jon Bon Jovi. And this is what came of it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"When you're brought into this world  
  
They say you're born in sin  
  
Well at least they gave me something  
  
I didn't have to steal or have to win"  
  
A blaze of glory. That's what I was. In everyone's mind. Glory. I was glory. And I wanted to be remembered forever. But how? Strike maybe? Yes that's it!  
  
The thought came to me that night at the Jacob's. Dave was talking about his father being fired, because there was no union to protect him. Unions. hmmm. Unions strike! So that's where the inspiration came from. All I needed was grounds for striking. And coincidently Pulitzer decided he needed more money. So there you have it.  
  
Everyone cooperated. All except Conlon. I could have killed him. And he paid for it, oh boy did he ever. But that comes later.  
  
I had a hard time convincing Dave, but he agreed after a little, persuasion, shall we call it?  
  
And Denton was too easy to grab. He fell so nicely into the whole plot. Making us bigger than we were, putting me in the papers.  
  
And Spot, oh he came around.  
  
And then, I got arrested. Something I hadn't planned on. Then David.that idiot. Thought he was helping. Tried to help me 'escape'. But little did he know I had tricks of my own up my sleeve.  
  
The way I saw it, I would be even bigger if I became a scab and came back to them. I'd be a hero! And so I agreed to sell for Pulitzer. And I paid Oscar and Morris to get Les, David, and Sarah in an alley. I paid them to prose as a threat to them. So that I could save the day.  
  
And of course, I conveniently had a printing press in the room I was sleeping in. And then, I got Spot Conlon. I didn't include his name on the Newsie Banner, as I normally would have. Under different circumstances, of course.  
  
And we won. And I was the hero. And I got the girl.  
  
But then, that son of a bitch did something I hadn't planned on. He told everyone he loved Sarah. And that I had taken her from him. And everyone hated me.  
  
"Well they tell me that I'm wanted  
  
Yeah I'm a wanted man  
  
I'm colt in your stable  
  
I'm what Cain was to Abel  
  
Mister catch me if you can"  
  
And I couldn't get a girl. Any girl. Especially the one I wanted.  
  
Gwendolyn Conlon.  
  
She was beauty. She was purity. She was everything.  
  
She was my world.  
  
But Spot took her from me too.  
  
Took her before I even had her. Before she had me. And I know, if she had her way, she'd be with me. But that isn't the case.  
  
But I will always be remembered.  
  
"I'm going down in a blaze of glory  
  
Take me now but know the truth  
  
I'm going down in a blaze of glory"  
  
I am a fighter. Know that Spot Conlon. I'll come back. I started this and I'll win.  
  
"Lord I never drew first  
  
But I drew first blood  
  
I'm no one's son  
  
Call me young gun  
  
You ask about my conscience  
  
And I offer you my soul  
  
You ask If I'll grow to be a wise man  
  
Well I ask if I'll grow old"  
  
Did I know true love? Yes I did. Like I said. Gwendolyn. But no one believes me. It was my own fault. It was my love for glory.  
  
"You ask me if I known love  
  
And what it's like to sing songs in the rain  
  
Well, I've seen love come  
  
And I've seen it shot down  
  
I've seen it die in vain  
  
Shot down in a blaze of glory  
  
Take me now but know the truth  
  
'Cause I'm going down in a blaze of glory"  
  
I have lived. I have loved. And I will be remembered. And before I die. I will come back.  
  
"Lord I never drew first  
  
But I drew first blood  
  
I'm the devil's son  
  
Call me young gun  
  
Each night I go to bed  
  
I pray the Lord my soul to keep  
  
No I ain't looking for forgiveness  
  
But before I'm six foot deep  
  
Lord,I got to ask a favor  
  
And I'll hope you'll understand  
  
'Cause I've lived life to the fullest  
  
Let the boy die like a man  
  
Staring down the bullet  
  
Let me make my final stand  
  
Shot down in a blaze of glory  
  
Take me now but know the truth  
  
I'm going out in a blaze of glory  
  
Lord I never drew first  
  
But I drew first blood  
  
and I'm no one's son  
  
Call me young gun  
  
I'm a young gun"  
  
I am a young gun. And Spot Conlon is a liar.  
  
And maybe I won't win.  
  
It's the King verses the Cowboy.  
  
The young gun.  
  
Maybe I won't win.  
  
But I sure as hell will try.  
  
And I'll go down in a blaze of glory.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
So there you have it. I am very proud. Please review. 


	3. One Mans Downfall

This is for FredWeasleysgurl4ever. Thank you for requesting someone to do next. I couldn't decide whose mind to invade next, and you helped! Thanks so much!  
  
Oh yeah. I don't own Newsies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, so, the strike was pretty profitable for me. I mean we had nothing to do except gamble. So naturally we played either poker or craps, both of which I am quite good at. So when Jack started talking about striking I tried to make it seem like I didn't want to strike. But really, I was dying to say "YES DAMN IT YES!" I knew we'd have nothing to do all day. And those boys are pretty dim witted. So it was easy for me to wipe them all clean.  
  
Then something happened I hadn't planned on.  
  
Gwendolyn.  
  
Spot was tired of everyone complaining about me winning so much.  
  
So what'd he do?  
  
He sent his damn sister in.  
  
And boy did she beat me.  
  
Racetrack Higgins was beaten by a girl.  
  
How could I have let it happen? She was too good. It was easy to beat everyone else at the table. Mush sucks outright. Kid sometimes shows his emotions. Jack was too smitten with Gwendolyn to pay attention to his hand. And Spot knew she was gong to wipe me clean so, he played horribly.  
  
I should have known by Spot's playing. I should have known something was up.  
  
Naturally I had to retaliate. But how?  
  
How better than to beat her up?  
  
And the night of the rally was perfect for it. I knew the bulls would be there. So before anything got started I took her out back. And I raped and soaked her.  
  
Well, it wasn't exactly rape. I knew she liked me. I knew she liked me good enough to go out into an abandoned alley and have sex with me.  
  
And then I soaked her.  
  
And then we all got arrested an hour later. And then bailed out.  
  
And then spot found her. Right after Denton bailed us out. Spot found her in the alley and was furious. But he thought it was Kid.  
  
Kid always did fancy the ladies so he was the perfect person to take the blame. Good enough for him.  
  
But Spot wasn't that outraged. I think he was, and still is, in disbelief.  
  
He still doesn't talk about it. Needless to say, Kid got off pretty easy. And I got off real easy.  
  
And, what's more, I got all my winnings back.  
  
Gwen knew that's what I wanted and she returned it when she came around.  
  
So I am now the richest Newsie in all of New York City.  
  
And I am also the new Leader of the Manhattan Newsies.  
  
And I bet you're thinking, why not David?  
  
Well, he was too weak. And too loyal to Jack. Jack that idiot. He let power and women slip through his fingers. Two good women. Gwendolyn and Sarah. And now, they're mine. One mans downfall is another's advantage.  
  
Who could have ever thought that cute Racetrack Higgins could be up betting with the big boys at Sheapshead?  
  
That just goes to show you, you never know a person until it's too late.  
  
Now they all suck up to me. Because none of them jumped at the opportunity to take over as leader.  
  
One man's downfall.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HAHAHA! Who ever thought cute Racetrack Higgins had it in him? The ending, yet again, sucked. Oh well. 


	4. Word of Mouth

Okay. I need someone. anyone. to think of Mush or Kid's views on the Strike. For now. I'm working on the Delancy's and maybe possibly Sarah. Or maybe Medda. Hmm. Alright. I'll stop now.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The Strike. What a joke. Jack actually did an absolutely phenomenal job, considering he backed down like a coward and gave into Pulitzer. If it hadn't been for me he would have never come back. But he let everyone believe he came back on his own free will. But he knows I forced him. He knows I'd tell them his secret. Jack is a fake, through and through. Not one inch of what he says is valid. He is not to be trusted. But I am not telling you about Jack am I? I'm telling you about me. And why I striked. Well I'll tell you. I wanted to strike in order to get closer to Kid Blink. Why, you may ask, would I want to get closer to Kid Blink? Because I am a homosexual? Nah. Because I think he's a swell guy? NO! Because I wanted to murder him. And I would have damn it if it hadn't been for Mush. The stage was set, the players were in place. I had Kid cornered in an abandoned alley. I know, how cliché. I had a knife to his throat. I was ready to slit his throat. And then that bastard Mush stopped me. But not before I made them sworn to secrecy. Otherwise I'd tell everyone Jack's secret. You may be asking, why would they care if Jack's secret got let out? Because they play a major role in it. And they would all be in jeopardy if the cat was let out of the bag. And so they kept their mouths shut. And how, you may ask would this information circulate? Word of mouth I tell you. Every Newsie from here to Brooklyn would know. And, you may ask, what of this plan to kill Kid? Will you go through with it? And why do you want to? And I will answer you, yes I will go through with it. Kid, Mush, Jack and Racetrack will all be killed. One day apart. All because of Jack Kelley's secret. You see when Jack, Race, Kid and Mush were all 7 years old, I was 6. They picked on me mercilessly. But they don't remember me at all. One night, they beat me up real bad. So what's their secret? I saw them all one night doing things boys just don't do with other boys. Whatever their reason, I never knew. Before I could ask a question they beat me up. Now they'll pay. By my knife or by word of mouth.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kinda ended abruptly. Oh well. I recommend reading my inspiration for this story. its called The Journal of Finn Reardon.. A Newsie.. its one of the Dear America books. You know I had always thought they should do a Newsie one.. And they finally did. Race Kid and Mush are in it. A good read! Anyways.. send the ideas folks! 


End file.
